Broken Promises
by angeliclin
Summary: Please RR


This is a one partner story. Please R/R. I live for the reviews. :)

**Broken Promises  
**  
You finally had the courage to open the letter long after you promised Haley you would. At first you didn't think you could have waited until you left Tree Hill, but somehow, after contemplating what you left behind, or more like who you left behind in Tree Hill, you couldn't bear to open the note. The note that would make you realize once again that hundreds of miles would separate you and your best friend. And you thought that if you didn't open the letter so soon, it would become more bearable to do so later. IT was staring at you, daring you to open it, calling your name in a familiar, sweet but irritating voice. After a few minutes of insanity passed by, you were finally able to place the voice. You almost hit yourself in the head because it was so obvious, you couldn't place it at first.  
  
Closing your eyes, you tried to get the voices to stop. They did, but unfortunately the voices were replaced with images. This action guaranteed that you were on your way to a mental institute because you kept seeing the face of the girl you grew up with everywhere. You saw the innocent face you memorized so well in the drivers on the freeway and even on billboards. HECK, you even thought Keith was Haley for a moment there. Steadily growing more frustrated with each passing moment, you clenched your fists, leaving indentations of your nails on the palm of your sweaty hands (resulting from your apprehension in reading the content of the letter).  
  
And your mind refocused once again on the damn piece of envelop and paper inside. You wanted to kick yourself for keeping your promise to wait until you left Tree Hill to open it because she, Haley, has caused you to be irrational and unable to think clearly; this being evident in the voices and images.  
  
Upon receiving a concerned look on your uncle's face, you pretend to relax, leaning against the seat once again. No matter how close the two of you are, you weren't one hundred percent sure he would let you live with him if he sensed any doubts or instability from you. So you once again adjusted your gaze to the letter.  
  
Finally, you realized that a mental breakdown would occur within moments if you didn't open the letter. Slowly tearing the letter open, your heat rate quickened to an erratic pace. Hoping that you wouldn't regret your decision to read the letter, you held you breath, eyeing the legible cursive writing you immediately associate with its owner.  
  
_Dear Luke,  
I find myself unable to avoid writing this letter that may change everything once you read it. Please bear with me and read the entire letter before tossing it in a garbage can, because you know that I'll kick you're scrawny butt if I find out you did._  
  
A smile crept on my lips.  
  
_Remember when we made a promise in the fifth grade to never lie to one another? Well I broke it. The promise that is. I don't know how, but somewhere along the way of being friends to best friends, I fell in love with you. Yes, you aren't imaging things. I repeat, I fell in love with you. Although I tried to deny my feelings and was able to repress them for some time now, I am unable to pretend any longer. And to make matters worse, instead of confronting them, I chose to be with your brother. Although I know things have gotten better between the two of you, I can't help but feel that I betrayed you, me and worse of all, the future we might have had if I was completely honest with you. If you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand, but just know that this is my only regret in my life: the possibility of losing you due to distance and dishonesty.  
  
You may be asking yourself why I am finally telling you after all this time, but the sayings must be true: distance causes the heart to grow fonder and the fact that when you lose someone you love, you work up the courage to be completely honest. Look, I'm saying things now that I might not have ever said if it wasn't for the fact that you left. Although I'm sad that you're leaving, I understand that it's what you need to do. I hope that you find yourself and the person you are. Just know that I'll always love you no matter what. As corny or cheesy as it sounds, you are a good person. You'll realize this in time. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me for this and marrying Nathan. Just know that as much as I care for Nathan, he isn't you. No one can replace the special spot I have for you in my heart.  
_  
_Love, Hales  
  
P.S. I decided to write you another letter because I don't have the courage to give this letter to you after all. This one will remain unseen from you because although I know you deserve to know this, I don't think I can handle it if I didn't have you in my life, even if it's just as best friends. Sorry once again for being dishonest, but the possibility of losing you isn't worth the risk._  
  
You stared in shock at the content of the letter. Haley loves you. Your Haley loves you. It made you want to tell Keith to turn the truck around, but you didn't. You couldn't. Although the fact that she lied to you pierced your heart, you understood. If the shoes were reversed, you wouldn't want to do the same. But it was reversed. You did love her. All the feelings were slowly surfacing. The first time you realized it was the day she told you she loved Nathan. You heart almost shattered into a million pieces, but you told yourself that it was because Nathan wasn't good enough for her. But even though you kept making excuses for the mixed feelings you had for your childhood friend, deep down, you knew you were lying to yourself. You couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
But this didn't matter because she never meant to give you this letter and even if she did, you still wouldn't confront her about it because you wanted to be a better person. A good person doesn't wreck other people's marriages even if the love was one-sided. And your stubbornness wins again. Defeated by the turn of events, you slumped down in your chair and closed your eyes, hoping to fall into a deep slumber where your life wasn't so complicated, when life was simple when it was just you and Haley. Unfortunately your life was screwed up, but you would fix it eventually, even if it didn't fix things between you and Haley. You will play the part of the oblivious best friend; only this time, you weren't so oblivious anymore. And you wrote an imaginary letter to Haley.  
  
Dear Hales, I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise either.


End file.
